The Messenger
by seclinalunica
Summary: A one shot on the minor character Ross, and how he is affected during the part where Macduff's family will be murdered. Even though Ross is minor, he does have a major part in the play; being the bearer of bad news.


AN: One shot on Ross and his quick life as a messenger/thane. I usually do parodies on Shakespeare plays, so stay tuned for that!

Reviews are awesome! Keep it up!

- Seclinalunica

* * *

><p><span>The Messenger <span>

Late at night, Ross escaped from the castle. He ran as hard as he could in hopes of reaching the soldiers headed toward Macduff's family. It was useless, for the soldiers were days ahead of him. Ross could feel water building behind his eyes. He couldn't breathe. It was unbearable to think about the outcome. Ross' foot caught a tree root, and he collapsed onto the ground with a large thump. The sky started to cry. Ross clasped his hands together, with mud squishing between his fingers. Dirt and grass clung to his face as he looked up into the night sky. He saw the stars shining bright above him; he smiled. Ross dug his face back into the dirt and wailed. He reminisced on the past events that occurred approximately two hours ago.

* * *

><p>Macbeth lazily sat on his throne. His crown was tilted, and his hair was fluffed out on the sides. His legs were spread apart, and his expression made it seem like he did not care about Scotland. Macbeth licked his lips together, and glared at Lennox with cold eyes.<p>

Lennox hesitantly bowed to the king. Lennox was loyal, but he saw a strange obsession in Macbeth's eyes. Word said that the King was mad. However, Lennox was uncertain that Macbeth actually was. Lennox bowed again to show his true loyalty.

"What is it that you need my lord?" Lennox stood up, and waited for a reply from Macbeth.

"You know what!" Macbeth exclaimed.

"Sir, you were screaming" –

"Sir, I don't want to be called sir anymore, you hear me?"

Lennox was startled. He spoke with a shaky voice, "My King" –

Macbeth stood up and pointed a finger at the Thane. "Are you sure that you did not see the Weyard Sisters?"

Lennox shook his head. "My lord, I have not seen such things. Why must you talk in circles? Do you not remember last night?"

Macbeth did not answer. He sat on the throne, and placed a cold hand underneath his chin. "Macduff fled to England," he whispered.

Lennox nodded. "Yes," he chuckled slightly. "The question is why have you summoned me?"

Macbeth looked up at Lennox. Macbeth's eyes sparkled. The King turned away, and stared into an empty chamber. "Summon ten soldiers."

"Why, my lord?" asked Lennox.

Impatient, Macbeth raised his voice again. "Just do it!"

* * *

><p>Ross wandered the corridors of the castle. He had just returned from Macduff's house, informing his wife that her husband had fled to England. She bore a pained expression upon her face, wondering why her husband would do such a thing. Like always, Ross hated being the bearer of bad news. The job of a Thane along with a messenger wasn't hard, it was dirty; and he despised it.<p>

Ross looked inside of his leather satchel, and noticed that it was empty. He thought to himself_, "Am I done for the day?" _

Unexpectedly, Ross heard commotion from the distance. He glanced up, and saw approximately ten soldiers quickly approaching him. Frightened, Ross fled behind a pillar, and watched the soldiers pass him. They were full of ambition, and were determined to finish a task. When the soldiers were clear from sight, Ross breathed a sigh of relief. Then he heard angry voices followed by hollow footsteps. Ross cautiously walked down the dim corridor.

Lennox gradually appeared from the shadows. He looked exhausted, and depressed. There were dark circles under his gold eyes, and his dark brown hair, bore slight shades of grey. Ross paused, and watched Lennox slowly approach him. Finally, Lennox stopped inches from Ross' body. Lennox glanced down at the Thane who was no more than twenty, but appeared to be sixteen. Lennox watched Ross grow up in the noble kingdom; he matured so fast. Lennox partially smiled, and patted Ross on the head.

Lennox scuffed his brown hair, and spoke. "Cherish your life. I am so sorry Ross…for everything."

Ross slapped Lennox's large hand away. He stared into Lennox's gloomy eyes. "What are you talking about, Sir?"

Tears rolled down the older Thane's cheeks. Lennox surrendered when he looked at Ross' innocent face. He couldn't bear to hold back the tears. He couldn't bear to show his face in front of Ross again. "I sent the soldiers." Lennox admitted. "Macbeth is scared Ross; very scared. I'm so glad that you came back as quickly as you did."

"What is going to happen, Lennox?" pleaded Ross. "Tell me!"

Lennox opened his mouth, but hesitated to speak. "Macduff fled to England, and because of Macduff's absence, Macbeth ordered me to kill Macduff's family. Fearing for my life, I sent the soldiers."

Ross' stomach fell six feet, and he could no longer breathe. Lennox shook his head, and clutched Ross' shoulders. "THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOUR COUSIN! GO NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!"

Ross was speechless. "You ordered them?"

"I'm going to flee. I am not worthy to show my face to you anymore. I plan to escape from this hell. I will inform the other Thane's about the situation at hand."

"Why?" Tears started to build up behind Ross' eyes.

"YOU HAVE TO ESCAPE TOO! ABANDON MACBETH! ABANDON HIM! IF HE SUSPECTS THAT YOU ARE AGAINST HIM, THEN HE WILL KILL YOU TOO. DON'T YOU SEE HE IS A MENACE? YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" Grabbing Ross by the arm, Lennox escorted the young Thane out of the castle. Ross' knees started to buckle. He stared into the distance as he thought about his cousin. He had to reach Macduff's family before it was too late.

When the two Thanes exited the castle, Ross pried himself from Lennox's arms, and ran into the stable. Unfortunately, all of the horses were taken by the small army. Ross had no choice, but to travel on foot.

* * *

><p>Ross wiped the mud and tears from his sapphire eyes, and continued. Ross was determined to find his cousin and her son alive, but inside he knew that they were dead. He could not deny his gut feeling anymore. Ross felt ashamed, and useless. He no longer wanted Lennox alive…or himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days after the murder of Macduff's family, Ross headed to England on horse. He needed to inform Macduff about his family's murder. The scene of the crime was disturbing, and it wasn't hard to describe. Blood painted Macduff's white house, and the corpses were piled on top of each other. Ross attempted to free the appalling memory from his mind, but it was hopeless. Ross reached into his leather satchel, and held his cousin's wedding ring. Ross held the gold ring to his heart, and glanced at the sunny sky. Why was it so sunny?<p>

Every Thane had abandoned Macbeth. There was no one left to support Macbeth except for Lady Macbeth, Seyton and a handful of soldiers. Ross thought about the Nobles that escaped the clutches of Macbeth. Caithness fled to his family, and sent them to Ireland, in hopes that they would be safe. Angus and Menteith scurried to the Earl of Northumberland to settle other matters. Lennox fled, but there was no word about his whereabouts. Ross looked at the dusty path before him. It was a long trip to England. He was determined to inform Macduff about Lady Macduff's murder. Even though Macduff's reaction will be painful to witness, it may crack Macduff and Malcolm; the king to be. Ross had to accomplish his task; for he was a messenger. The job of a Thane along with a messenger wasn't hard, it was dirty; and…

He despised it.

THE END


End file.
